Back Again
by FloweryWWEgirl
Summary: Dr.Reid's nightmares are back again & there's only one person who can soothe them. Oneshot R/M SLASH! Don't like it please don't read it.


Disclaimer:I don't own Criminal minds, Reid, Morgan, any of it..

Warning:This is a slash fic. It's quite smutty and theres some course language...reader discretion is advised.

**A/n- This is my first Criminal Minds Fic. & its really not my fandom, I'm not sure how it works over here in Criminal Minds land but I had to write this story it was necessary for my sanity. Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>"So it's that bad huh?" Derek stared at Dr. Reid solemnly in the eyes. It had been years since he had talked to him about the disturbing nightmares that haunted Reid. "Talking to Gideon never helped?"<p>

Reid shook his head slowly, staring down at Derek's shoes. It was embarrassing enough being the youngest and the weakest physically, but to also have to admit to being the weakest emotionally was awful. "It may've helped for a short time but after the case we worked on last Wednesday they started coming back in full force."

"Well maybe if you try talking to Hotch or somebody. I really don't think there's much I can do to help you." Derek placed his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid looked down at Derek's hand, smiling slightly, he could feel himself blush. He always longed for these small personal interactions between him and any of his colleagues, but Derek was special. Not that he had any inappropriate feelings for his coworker but he did look up to him. Derek was everything he wasn't, big, strong, fearless, not a genius. He had even had fantasies about Derek, not anything even remotely sexual, well not usually. There was no way he could be gay for Derek, he couldn't even pull a real date with a girl let alone with guy as awesome as Derek. "Well I think the worst part of it is when I wake up and there's no one there but an empty apartment. Abandonment nightmares are among the most common but mine are more along the line of-"

"So what are you saying? You need someone to be there with you?" Derek pulled his hand away from Reid's shoulder and placed it casually on his hip. The kid was delusional if he thought he'd just volunteer. "Like I said we can go talk to somebody and see if they have a better solution."

"No!" Reid replied quickly. "Don't tell anybody, it's embarrassing. I don't know why I told you anyway, I trusted you last time and look how that turned out." Reid turned away ready to leave. Definitely foolish to think Morgan would offer any more insight than the last time.

Derek sighed, it was true, he had betrayed the kid's trust last time but it had been in his best interest. And as annoying as Reid could be sometimes it would really be a shame to lose his trust like this. Derek reached his hand out and grabbed Reid's shoulder again. "So you want me to stay the night with you?" Reid turned around and nodded. Derek sighed, "How long?"

"Well I was hoping until the nightmares end but if you-"

Derek cut him off again, "I'll stay tonight and that's it."

"Thank-you. That should help." Reid paused, becoming suddenly aware of Derek's hand still on his shoulder. He hesitated, debating whether or not it would be awkward to place his hand on top of Derek's. In some gesture thanks of course. Finally making up his mind he moved his hand towards Derek's right as he as moving his hand.

"I'll be at your place at about ten alright?"

"Actually I go to bed at around nine…" Reid lied hoping maybe he'd get to spend at least a little time with his idol before he went off into his hellish reverie.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Of course you do, why would I expect anything different from you?"

* * *

><p>Reid glanced at the clock on the television yet again. 9:13 it read. Where on earth <em>was<em> Morgan anyway? He had told him nine right? He better show up, Reid had cleaned up and everything. And it wasn't fair to get his hopes up and then crush them like that. Right as Reid was deciding to give up the doorbell rang. Reid jumped up from the couch and lunged towards the door, startling Derek with his abrupt swinging open of the door. "W-welcome," Reid winced at his own words, what an awkward thing to say.

Derek came right in no hellos or anything. "I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"It's either there or in bed with me," Reid once again immediately regretted his words. He knew instantly when he looked up at Morgan that his joke had been lost.

Derek shook his head, "I knew there was something not right about you. The couch is fine. Shouldn't you be in bed anyway?"

"Well I mean, since you're here I was thinking we could watch a movie or maybe-"

"Listen Reid, I'm here to sleep and be here in the night when you wake up screaming. Nothing more nothing less," Derek paused, okay that was a little harsh. He relented, "We can watch a movie."

Reid had to smile, he didn't get to hang out with Morgan a lot, "Okay I guessed you wouldn't want to watch anything Science Fictiony so I bought a superhero movie. I figured we could both enjoy it."

Derek sat quietly through the movie listening to Reid spout the logical fallacies that were scattered throughout the movie. "…but the biggest issue with that is it's almost impossible to-" Reid glanced at Morgan just in time to see his head lull back in the unmistakable state of sleep. Reid stopped talking. He probably should've let Derek talk some instead of trying his damnedest to impress with his abundant flow of useless knowledge.

Reid poked Derek's leg in an attempt to wake him. Derek growled almost like a sleeping bear. Reid hesitated, maybe he should just let him sleep. No need to wake him, that was going to be his sleeping site anyway. Reid stood, he should probably prepare for bed too. But before that…

He leaned over, Derek looked peaceful, almost adorable while he was sleeping not like the conscience him, big, confident, and exuding sex. He looked approachable. And obviously he was not going to wake up anytime soon. So why not? Reid quickly bent down and kissed Derek on top of his head. He jumped back half expecting Morgan's large hand to wrap around his slender throat. But nothing happened, Derek continued to sleep. Reid calmed himself, stopped the adrenaline that was for some reason pulsing through him causing his heart to race much too fast. Reid creeped back towards Derek, better make this one count, then off to bed. He placed his lips against Derek's. The first kiss that really mattered. He felt the fire in his lips then it spread through his entire body, finally taking root in his pants. He kept his lips pressed Derek's wishing for more while still trying to convince himself it was okay, this didn't mean he was gay.

Suddenly he say a quick flicker of bright white come across Derek's face. He jerked back, sure this would be the moment he died, positive that Derek's eyes had opened while he was kissing him. Reid looked over Derek, the man was obviously still asleep, breath still rhythmic, eyes still tight. Reid reassured himself that Derek hadn't noticed, him had slept through it all. _Sometimes people's eyes open during REM sleep, totally normal, and of course they don't remember_. Reid watched Morgan for a few more minutes before sighing and walking silently to his bedroom.

Derek's eyes shot open as he wiped his hand over his mouth, as if that would actually take back the kiss that he had just shared with Reid. No, not shared he corrected himself, the kiss that Reid had stolen from him, against his will…right? Of course if he really hadn't wanted the kiss and more he would've opened his eyes and reprimanded Reid right after the initial peck on the head. But he hadn't, did he want the kiss? Did he want more? Of course not, the only reason he hadn't stopped Reid was he wanted to save his young friend the embarrassment of someone knowing his secret. Morgan continued trying to reassure himself, there had been way too many ladies for him to decide he was gay now. Way too many hot, sweaty sleepless nights with _women_ for him to start liking men now.

Speaking of women Derek did feel a little frisky. Nothing to do with the kiss of course, it was because he was a young bachelor who hadn't had any in over a month, perfectly normal. Derek hit the power button on the remote, hoping Reid had sprung for the good cable. Derek flipped directly to a channel he knew to be HBO. Perfect timing, some smutty movie about aliens who steal souls through sex. Derek turned down the volume so he wouldn't wake Reid with the moans secreted by the television. Morgan began to rub himself through his pants. The move opened with a sex scene, two girls. Usually that would get him hard in no time but for some reason it didn't seem to be doing the job. He unzipped his pants taking himself into his hands he continued rubbing. Finally the scene with the two girls was over and some crappy dialogue was exchanged between what had to be the worst actors in the world. Finally back to some action, a woman and an old looking guy with unreal muscles. Derek frowned, okay so he was hard now but for some reason it wasn't good enough, like the girl bouncing around top of the guy was actually turning him off slightly.

Suddenly as if designed specifically to save Morgan from the horrors of bad porn Reid shrieked. Like he was being murdered, or at least witnessing murder. Morgan barely had time to stuff himself back into his pants before darting into Reid's room. He flipped the light switch up completely illuminating the room. Reid was sitting up in bed shirtless, breathing like he had just been running from something.

"What's wrong Spence? You need big brother Derek to save you from your night terror?" Morgan's smile was not returned, clearly not the time for levity.

Reid sighed, "Actually night terrors are usually not remembered, and much more prominent in young children three to six than in adults. A more accurate term for this would probably be nightmare."

Morgan rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Do you want to talk about it?"

Reid shook his head no, "I don't think that would help much."

"Well what would help? You woke me up, not to mention you scared me half to death," Morgan took a step closer to the bed, realizing his pants were unzipped. Probably best to just leave them that way than to draw attention to his unzipped pants that just happened to be filled with 100% hard Morgan.

"Could you stay in here with me?" Reid asked cautiously.

Morgan grimaced. He knew that Reid just wanted another person in the room with him in case he woke up with a night terror but then there was that kiss… That's what Morgan wanted though right? But he wasn't gay. Whatever fuck it.

Morgan flipped the light switch back off and allowed his eyes to adjust before making his way towards Reid's bed. Reid laughed, "_You're_ coming to _my_ bed and you act like I'm the one who might be a little gay?"

Morgan felt his face burn, maybe he had imagined the kiss? Now he was embarrassed and angry, "I can leave if you'd like."

Reid grabbed Derek's arm, "Please, lie down." Reid rolled over as far as he could in the twin sized bed, pressing himself against the cold wall that he bed was against.

Morgan took off his shirt, he usually slept naked, no way that was happening. He lifted the thin blanket that covered Reid and climbed in next to him careful not to touch Reid at all. He was still conflicted, he accepted that he had liked the kiss, longed for more, but he wasn't gay. Could he want Reid, _all_ of Reid and still be attracted to girls? Maybe it was just because he was horn, that had to be it. Sometimes when a guy doesn't have a girl he wants to fuck something besides his hand.

Reid laid uncomfortably with his chest pressed against the wall. He could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. This was so much further than he had ever gotten with a girl, but this wasn't like that was it? This was just two straight guys sharing a bed shirtless so one straight guy can feel better about his night mares. Like brothers. That's what Derek had said right? 'Big Brother Derek', but then again he had also said he was asleep which was obviously a lie judging from his exposed boner he had tried carelessly to hide behind an open zipper and plaid boxers. What was that about anyway? Had he been watching porn on _his_ tv? Or maybe Morgan had be thinking of him. Reid listened carefully, Morgan's breathing had definitely slowed to the rhythmic pattern of sleep.

There was only one way to be sure. Reid turned over so his bare chest was pressed against Morgan's bare back. He waited for a reaction, nothing, that meant go further right? He began grinding his groin into Derek's back. Reid shuddered, he never knew blood could rush from your brain to your penis so fast. His erection immediate, he continued rubbing himself against Morgan. Until he heard Derek's breath catch suddenly.

"Stop." Morgan demanded firmly. Reid jumped and quickly turned over pressing himself back against the cold wall, all that blood that had raced to his dick now raced to his face. He was an idiot, even if Morgan was into dudes, which it was obvious he wasn't why would he want Reid?

Morgan sighed heavily. He'd liked it. So why had he told Reid to stop? It wasn't like he was gay or anything, he was just horny. So it was okay to release some tension if that was the case right? Either way if he did end up doing something with Reid there was no way in hell Reid would be the one doing the thrusting. Derek glanced over his shoulder at the dejected kid who had somehow made himself even smaller and sadder looking by pressing himself against the wall.

Morgan rolled over so he was facing Reid's back. He put his arm around Reid wedging his hand between the wall and Reid's chest. He pulled the smaller man into him so he was wrapped around him, bare chest to bare back. Morgan suddenly felt the fire in his pants that the television porn should've given him. He whispered in Reid's ear, " if you keep my secret I'll keep yours."

Reid held his breath, at a loss for words. This had to be a dream, but at least it wasn't another nightmare. He nodded. Morgan rolled him over so they were facing each other. He could feel Morgan's hardness against his own. He released his breath. It felt so damn good! He felt ready to orgasm right on the spot. He stopped himself, probably best to wait until he had thrust into Morgan at least once…Or Morgan had thrust into him? How was this going to work? His question was immediately answered by the aggressive kiss Morgan graced him with. Morgan grabbed a handful of Reid's hair pressing Reid into him, commanding more, never receiving enough. Reid allowed Morgan's tongue to dance over his not entirely sure what to do himself.

Finally Morgan released Reid from the embrace he kissed his was down Reid's neck until he reached his nipples where he nibbled lightly, pulling deep moans from deep inside Reid. Reid's moans made Derek moan.

"It's fucking hot," Derek tore the sheets from on top of them and threw them to the ground. He then began undoing his pants the rest of the way and shimmied his way out of them and into the nude. Reid followed suite slightly embarrassed by his slightly above average package in comparison to Morgan's incredible member. Morgan didn't seem to mind though going directly back to making out with various intimate parts of Reid's body. Reid continued to moan, he was sure he was doing something wrong by just sitting there allowing Morgan to do all the work.

"Sh-should I do s-something," Reid shakily asked trying to keep himself from making sounds of ecstasy. It was probably a stupid question to ask in the middle of such an act, but it worked.

Morgan lifted his head and smiled still rubbing his rock hard dick. Illuminated by the moon streaming in through the window he looked almost scary. "Yeah," Morgan sat on his knees straddling Reid now. He reached down and grabbed another handful of Reid's hair and pulled him towards him. "Suck on this."

Reid hesitated, of course he knew what a blowjob was but it had never been a real priority to research how it was done. It couldn't be that hard could it. Reid wrapped his mouth around Derek's member and immediately Morgan pulled Reid's head back with his hair. Morgan shook one finger at Reid as if scolding him, "No teeth genius boy."

Reid nodded and carefully put his lips back around Derek. This time Morgan didn't reprimand he moaned, "Good, good. Come on Spencer don't just put your mouth on it, suck it…hard. Yeah, good."

For some reason, despite the fact he knew he should feel bad or disgusted or awkward about he felt happy, proud even at the compliments Morgan was tossing at him. "Really kid you are _amazing_ at this. But can I just…" Morgan took his free hand and placed it under Reid's chin as if to keep him still. He began slowly thrusting into Reid's mouth as far as his gag reflex would allow him. After doing that for a while Morgan let go of Reid's hair and face. He began rubbing his now rock hard and dripping member.

"Lay down," Morgan instructed.

Reid hesitated, he didn't want to sound like an idiot but he also didn't want to mess anything up, "On my back or on my stomach?"

Morgan shrugged, "Surprise me."

Reid though for a second then laid down on his stomach, to watch one of his idols on top of him, face to face, sweating, moaning, straining, in the throws of ecstasy. He doubted anything could turn him on more.

Morgan spread Reid's legs and positioned himself in between them. Okay this was new, was there something he should do maybe. He stared down at Reid's waiting anticipating body.

"What?" Reid asked, afraid he had ruined something. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just not sure what to…" Derek trailed off.

"Just do what you would do to a girl," Reid offered, impatiently.

"I won't lick ass…But I guess I could…" Morgan placed his middle finger in his mouth for a second and swirled his tongue around it. Finally bringing it out glistening in the moonlight. He immediately pressed it into Reid's open hole. Reid winced in pain, he figured sex would be more enjoyable. Morgan continued gliding fingers in and out of Reid until he had around three fingers going in and out of Reid.

"Can we just…" Reid gestured towards Derek's still hard member.

Morgan nodded, he spit on Reid on last time to make certain it would be moist enough then immediately pressed the tip of his dick into Reid. Reid yelped in pain, Morgan was impressively huge. "It'll get better," Morgan promised, although he himself had no clue if it was the truth or not. He grabbed Reid roughly by the waist and pulled him into a more accessible position. He continued pushing in determined to get past the initial pain he was sure Reid would come to like. He paused, Reid's eyes were squeezed shut like he was trying not to express his pain in words. Morgan knew he should probably stop but he couldn't now, Reid's tight warmth was consuming him. He closed his eyes so he couldn't notice Reid's pained expression then continued. He slowly pushed in and out of Reid, until he heard a soft moan escape from Reid's lips. He opened his eyes and saw that Reid's expression had now been replaced by one of complete delight.

Reid moved his body in coordination with Morgan's movements. Morgan fit perfectly with his body striking Reid's prostate each time he thrust into him. Reid concentrated on not cumming every time, determined to outlast Morgan, although he knew it was hopeless. Morgan began completely losing himself in the moment, the look of elation plastered on Reid's face, the sound of Reid's not so soft pants and moans, the warm feel of Reid's sweat hands on his chest and the back of his neck. Not to mention the smell, Morgan had always like the smell of sex but this was intoxicating, he was high off of it and getting higher.

Reid squeezed the back of Morgan's neck it was impossible to keep from orgasming for much longer. And he had been right the sight of Morgan over him all his beautiful toned muscles contracting every time he thrust was half the reason Reid was so close to an orgasm that and of course Morgan's big black member striking his sweet spot over and over and over again. The thought of it was enough to make him.

"Derek, Derek I'm cumming! During sex! With a real person," Reid half moaned half exclaimed he could feel it coming next thrust would send him over the top.

"That tends to happen smart-ass-" Derek froze mid-sentence, Reid was cumming and the clenching Derek felt was overwhelming. He watched a few lines of white escape from Reid's stiff member. For some reason he suddenly had an urge to kiss Reid. He bent down and placed a sweet almost innocent peck on Reid's lips, "So fucking sexy."

Morgan thrust into Reid, one-two-three more times before finally pulling out and allowing his own seed to mix with Reid's across his stomach. Morgan finally collapsed, allowing the sticky substance to get on him as well. He grabbed Reid's face and pulled him to meet him in a sloppy but enthusiastic kiss. Reid pulled away panting for air.

"I should take a shower now," Reid rolled out from under Morgan and walked slowly to the shower, quite sore but extremely happy.

* * *

><p>The next morning Reid's eyes slowly fluttered open, definitely not a dream. He was sore and he could definitely feel hand shaped bruises forming on his waist. Not to mention the large caramel colored arm flung casually across him. He listened Morgan was definitely not asleep, those weren't the measured breaths of a sleeping person. Reid counted thirty-seven breaths before finally turning over and saying. "Derek?"<p>

Morgan's eyes were wide open and staring out the window at the end of Reid's bed. He looked worried, like he wasn't quite sure how he should feel or what he should be doing. He glanced down at Reid's face then back out the window. "Morning , no nightmares?"

Reid shook his head, maybe this was a cue that they shouldn't discuss the previous night, but instead just forget it entirely. Then again Morgan's arm was still protectively around him, "No, but I think I got less sleep than usual."

Morgan snickered and smiled his signature smile. "Guess that's my fault." Reid opened his mouth to say something but wasn't sure what to say so they sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Morgan spoke up. "We can't tell anybody about this. We don't even know what's going on yet so how can we explain to someone else? Plus I don't want to be gay. Even if it means having you like that every night I don't want that title."

Reid looked up at Morgan who continued staring out the window. It sounded logical enough, so why did it hurt him inside? Like the butterflies he'd had just the night before had just been crushed under Morgan's oversized foot. But he nodded anyway, "You're right. Although gay isn't that strange of a title there are 9 million gay people in America that's 3.8 percent, which is a very large percentage considering-"

Morgan kissed Reid long and hard on the lips, "At least I know how to shut you up now." Reid stared at him silently. "Listen kid if you have any more nightmares don't hesitate to ask me for help handling them." Reid continued staring up at Morgan happy to stay beneath his arm like that safe from whatever his own brain could throw at him in the form of nightmares. "And why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Reid shook his head, "Nothing, we should probably get ready for work."


End file.
